Reto: Aprender a vivir en una semana
by LaylahInTheSky
Summary: Una chica solitaria con algunos problemas ocultos y un chico alegre y despreocupado que le propone algo, enseñarle lo que es vivir. Yoh tendrá solo una semana para mostrar el mundo a una chica que no a salido de su burbuja ¿Podrá conseguirlo?
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a otra de mis locuras nocturnas. Bien, lo primero que quiero advertirles es que la historia esta basada un poco en_ "Las ventajas de ser un marginado"_ y se me ocurrió poner a Yoh porque me encanta su forma de ver la vida (a relajarse y escuchar música ;P). Pero aún así a los que se hayan leído el libro o visto la película tampoco se esperen muchas coincidencias, mi idea se desarrolló en base a eso pero no se esperen una historia parecida a la del libro. También les sugiero que para entender mejor la historia escuchen "_Infinite_" de Arshad, ya que expresa (a mi parecer) muy bien lo que quiero reflejar con esta historia =D

Sin más solo añadir que el personaje de Yoh no me pertenece, es del creador de Shaman King y yo solo lo cogí prestado para mi locura. El otro personaje es de mi invención, al igual que la historia ^^

Espero con ansía sus comentarios/críticas/opiniones y demás que quieran dejarme n_n

**~Laylah~**

* * *

Reto: Aprender a vivir en una semana

Nunca me sentí identificada con mi nombre, de hecho aún ahora sigo sin comprender como mis padres pudieron ponérmelo, quizá esperaban que fuera diferente, alguien que concordara con ese nombre. De todos modos no tiene importancia, y como no es relevante no lo diré; en este momento lo único realmente importante es mi vida anterior a esta semana. Siempre e sido una chica normal, de esas que no resaltan, de las que te cruzas por los pasillos de la escuela pero en las que nunca se te ocurriría fijarte. Pelo oscuro que no resalta, piel blanquecina que pasa desapercibida y ojos marrones ocultos por un largo flequillo sin arreglar, la típica chica que esperas encontrar en todos lados. Pero un día, sin más, todo cambió; bien, realmente no fue todo tan de repente, si hubo una razón y esta tiene nombre y apellidos, Yoh Asakura. A simple vista no parece tan increíble ni especial, un chico normal de pelo y ojos castaños, con cara de aburrido y siempre con cascos en la cabeza. Lo impresionante de él era su forma de ver la vida, o más bien la manera en que la vivía; y eso precisamente fue lo que aprendí de él, a vivir.

* * *

_Día 1: Jueves 22 de abril de 2011_

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, levantarse, vestirse, desayunar e ir al instituto, todo por ese orden, sin cambios, pura rutina. Una vez en clases las cosas podían variar un poco, puede que algún profesor se retrasara o incluso enfermara y tuviéramos hora libre, pero poco me importaba a mi eso, de todos modos mi día variaba poco. Pasara lo que pasase siempre acababa al final de la clase, escondida en un rincón, invisible para el resto de mis compañeros. Y es que, a pesar de no ser lo que se conoce como una "_nerd_", tampoco era demasiado popular; esto se debía sobretodo a mi incapacidad de relación con otras personas, simplemente no era muy habladora y esto al final acababa cansado, haciendo que la gente optara por dejarme en paz. Siempre había sido así y no me incomodaba, entendía a todos los compañeros que me ignoraban, yo misma provocaba mi propio aislamiento y lo aceptaba, incluso se podría decir que "vivía feliz con ello".

Ese día en particular nada varió, las clases siguieron como siempre, al igual que mi vida social. Pero a la vuelta a casa sucedió algo extraño, imprevisto; un chico reparó en mi presencia. Estaba sentada en un parque, esperando a que se hiciera tarde para volver a casa, a fin de cuentas cualquier padre se extraña si su hija adolescente vuelve derechita a casa desde el instituto y los míos aún tenían la esperanza de que me relacionara como cualquier otra persona; por lo que para contentarles me sentaba una media hora en un parque cercano, observando a la gente de mi al rededor. En esas estaba cuando noté la mirada de alguien, un chico al otro lado del parque me observaba detenidamente, como analizándome hasta que pareció decidirse a acercarse a mi.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó directo, sin presentaciones ni formalidades, se plantó delante mía y dijo lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

-No, nada- respondí seca, de la única forma en la que sabía.

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez sentándose a mi lado, como si pretendiera entablar una larga conversación conmigo.

-Estoy esperando a que se haga tarde para volver a casa- no necesitaba mentir ¿Para qué? De todos modos pronto se iría y podría continuar con mi rutina de soledad.

-¿Y por qué esperas a que se haga tarde? ¿No sería más fácil volver directamente?- otra vez con preguntas que no acababan.

-Si vuelvo tan pronto de clase mis padres se extrañan, así que espero un rato para que no me digan nada- solté, no es que quisiera resultar cortante, simplemente me salía solo, no sabía de otra forma de hablar con las personas.

-Suena lógico, pero ¿no sería más divertido si esperaras con tus amigos?

-No tengo- hablé de forma tan natural que creo que se sorprendió, no me importaba admitir mi falta de amistades ni tampoco sentía tristeza alguna por ello, había aprendido que no merecía la pena preocuparse por esas cosas.

-Vaya, entonces no me extraña que tengas esa cara tan aburrida- dijo con una risita.

Ante esto no pude por menos que sorprenderme ¿Se estaba riendo conmigo? Le miré confundida y solo entonces reparé en su ordinario aspecto, casi tan normal como el mío, lo único que resaltaban eran los cascos naranjas sobre su cabeza, que contrastaban con el pelo castaño. Pero mi intriga y sorpresa duraron poco, me encogí de hombros y miré el reloj, aún me quedaban 10 min de espera.

-¿Te molesto?- otra pregunta extraña, a la que me giré con cara interrogante, había logrado picar un poco mi curiosidad.

-No ¿Por qué deberías molestarme? Solo estás sentado a mi lado sin invadir mi espacio personal- comenté extrañada, sin entender la razón de su pregunta.

-Pero te estoy hablando y no pareces muy interesada en la conversación- él también me miraba y los penetrantes y expresivos ojos marrones reflejaban casi la misma curiosidad que los míos.

-No me importa contestar preguntas sobre mi, pero como todas esas cosas ya las sé no estoy realmente interesada en respuestas que ya conozco.

Me extrañó que el chico empezara a reírse de nuevo, como si mi respuesta fuera graciosa o alguna clase de broma. Al verle reír la curiosidad empezó a extenderse por mi interior, preguntándome en por qué de su risa.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Me hace gracia lo sincera y directa que eres, además que tienes razón, nadie está interesado en una conversación donde ya sabe las respuestas- volvió a comentarlo con una risilla y me quedé igual de extrañada aunque esta vez decidí no preguntar nada.- Y bien ¿Quieres saber algo de mi?

-Realmente no tengo ninguna curiosidad que puedas responder- a muchos les parecerá inadecuada mi forma de hablar, pero estaba acostumbrada a ser sincera e ir directa al grano, si el chico no me interesaba, no me interesaba.

-Guau, creo que nunca me habían respondido así. Mejor, me gusta la gente sincera- rió por lo bajo, no parecía afectado por mi falta de delicadeza.- Pues, aunque no te interese, mi nombre es Yoh y acabo de llegar a Tokio para participar en una competición que se celebra esta semana.

No comenté nada, ya que tampoco me interesaban demasiado su nombre o sus razones para estar en Tokio, había miles de personas en la ciudad y estaba segura de que cada una tendría su propia razón para estar aquí, si no me interesaba por las del resto de personas de la ciudad ¿Por qué me iban a interesar las suyas?

-Veo que no eres muy habladora ¿eh, Chinmoku? (**N/A: **Significa "silencio" en japonés, puesto que no quería ponerle nombre la llamaré con este mote "cariñoso" de Yoh)

-¿Chinmoku?- pregunté intrigada, aquella forma de llamarme si me interesaba.

-Jajaja, si claro, como aún no me has dicho tu nombre tenía que buscar una forma de llamarte y creo que Chinmoku te pega bastante ¿no crees?

Volví a encogerme de hombros y miré a otro lado, después de todo tampoco era tan original, acostumbraba a quedarme en silencio así que tampoco creía que lo hubiera tenido que pensar mucho. Miré el reloj por segunda vez, 5 min para volver a casa y poder comer algo sólido.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre?- el chico era más insistente de lo que pensé en un primer momento, tenía más aguante que la mayoría de mis "conversadores".

-Si lo quieres saber no tengo inconveniente- dije simplemente, revelando sin más mi identidad, o al menos la que ponía en mi ficha de nacimiento.

-¿Por qué eres tan callada?- al parecer el tal Yoh era bastante directo, eso o simplemente se acoplaba a mi propia forma de dirigirme a las personas.

-No tengo nada que decir- dije despreocupada, aunque lo consideré innecesario pues esa razón me parecía obvia.

-Jajaja, eres divertida Chinmoku- comentó despreocupado, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una broma en lugar de una obviedad.

Continué con mi habitual silencio, haciendo honor al apodo que el chico acababa de ponerme, como si le estuviera confirmando que el nombre por el cual me llamaba encajara a la perfección conmigo.

-¿Tu nunca te diviertes Chinmoku?- preguntó de repente, volviendo a captar algo de mi curiosidad acerca de cómo funcionaría su mente.

-Depende de lo que entiendas por divertirse- respondí, no muy segura de lo que quería decir realmente con eso.

-Pues... No se, divertirse. Salir, entretenerse, jugar, reír... en fin, hacer cosas divertidas.

-Bueno, nunca e salido a jugar o a reírme con gente, así que supongo que no- comenté extrañada por su definición.

-¿Entonces qué haces en tu tiempo libre?- el parecía aún más confuso que yo.

-Depende, hay días que hago deberes o estudio y en los días que no tengo que hacer nada leo o veo películas.

-Bueno, vamos avanzando ¿Y te entretiene leer o ver pelis?- parecía desesperado porque yo tuviera algo parecido a la diversión en mi vida.

-Me hace pasar el tiempo- era la verdad, tampoco se me ocurría que más decir, pero empezaba a sentir curiosidad por saber a dónde quería llegar con todas estas preguntas.

-Con eso no vale, tienes que hacerlo porque te gusta, que te apasiona y te encanta hacerlo. No para pasar el rato, si no porque estás deseosa de hacerlo.

-Lo cierto es que no hay ninguna cosa que me emocione tanto- perdí el interés de nuevo en la conversación, si todo lo que quería era comprobar que prácticamente no disfrutaba con nada eso no me interesaba, yo ya lo sabía de antemano, no hacía falta dar tantas vueltas.

-Tiene que haber algo- pareció pensativo durante un momento, como si de verdad le interesara hacer que algo me emocionara.- ¡Ya sé! Si no hay nada es seguro porque no lo has probado todo, si te enseño todas las cosas que se pueden hacer seguro que alguna te gustará.

Parecía emocionado y completamente seguro de ese plan, como si hubiera dado con la solución a todos los problemas del mundo. Me impresionó su seguridad y empecinamiento por conseguir algo con lo que yo pudiera disfrutar, me parecía demasiado para un chico que no me conocía de nada.

-¿No te emociona la idea? Bien, a ver con esto... Hagamos una apuesta.

¿Apuesta? Eso quizá si consiguiera llamar mi atención y es que, a pesar de toda la insensibilidad y desinterés que me caracterizaban, siempre había sentido una especial atracción por las apuestas. Me encantaba tener razón en algo y poder demostrarlo, en definitiva, ganar.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?- a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer no desconfiaba del desconocido, al contrario, era como si supiera que podía confiar en él, había algo que me impulsaba a creerle.

-En una semana aceptarás que te enseñe todas las cosas divertidas que se me ocurran, sin importar el momento ni el lugar, solo dejarás que te lleve y punto- parecía haberlo meditado durante un rato.- Si consigo que algo te guste tanto como para querer hacerlo siempre tendrás que divertirte y ser más sociable y abierta.

-¿Y si no hay nada?- no me gustaba nada la idea de tener que esforzarme por entablar conversaciones y conseguir amigos, eso nunca me había interesado y para ser sincera me daba pánico enfrentarme a las personas con las que solía ser indiferente.

-Mmmm... Haré todo lo que tu me digas durante una semana, para recuperar la semana en la que te arrastro a todos sitios- parecía muy orgulloso de su ocurrencia, como si lograr que algo de él me interesara fuera toda una proeza.

Mi reloj ya marcaba la hora de irme y sin añadir más asentí con la cabeza y sellamos el trato con un leve y rápido apretón de manos, como si de unos ejecutivos se tratase. Me alejé del parque con un montón de dudas en la cabeza ¿Por qué había aceptado la apuesta? ¿Es que acaso me interesaba lo que pudiera enseñarme? ¿Si quiera sabía si el chico era un secuestrador que planeaba matarme? Me sentí estúpida por aceptar algo de un chico del que apenas sabía el nombre, no era propio de mi, pero en ese momento me pareció la mejor idea. Era todo muy extraño, pero fue como si Yoh, con una simple propuesta, hubiera logrado sacar algo dentro de mi, aunque fuera solo mi amor por las apuestas, que me había impulsado a aceptar tal tontería.

Lo único que no pasó por mi cabeza en aquel momento fue que el chico sabía tan poco de mi como yo de él ¿Cómo se suponía que me buscaría esta semana para llevarme a no-se-que sitios que se le ocurrieran? Pero pronto descubriría que eso no sería problema para un chico como Yoh.


	2. Chapter 2

_Día 2: Viernes 23 de abril de 2011_

El día anterior mis padres estuvieron extrañamente contentos por mi retraso, supongo que en el fondo nunca se creyeron que estuviera con amigos, por eso al verme llegar un par de minutos más tarde de lo habitual se emocionaron. Por supuesto no sabían que había estado hablando con un completo desconocido del que apenas sabía el nombre y que, además, había hecho una apuesta con el mismo. Seguramente mi madre habría entrado en cólera y mi padre no hubiera tenido una reacción diferente, y es que mis progenitores no se fiaban absolutamente de nadie, demasiado sobreprotectores a mi entender, aunque por otra parte era natural, teniendo en cuenta mi historial.

Pero eso sigue sin ser importante, volvamos al día de hoy, el presente. El instituto comenzó como era costumbre y las clases no difirieron demasiado, lo único novedoso podría ser la intromisión en mi clase de cierto castaño con cascos en la cabeza, a quien no pareció importarle mucho interrumpir una clase de 46 alumnos.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, joven?- preguntó un profesor de historia no muy feliz.

-Nada en especial, solo buscaba a... ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás Chinmoku! ¿Por qué te pones en sitios tan poco visibles? En fin, vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- mientras hablaba se había acercado a mi mesa y me tendía la mano.- ¿A qué estás esperando? Recuerda la apuesta, tienes que venir conmigo.

Mientras hablaba toda la clase nos miraba, sobretodo a mi, parecían realmente sorprendidos y no creo que fuera la interrupción en clase de un completo desconocido, si no más bien el hecho de que alguien me hablara y pareciera mi "amigo".

-P-pero ahora estoy en clase, no puedo ir- contesté, completamente sorprendida y extrañada ¿De verdad había venido a mi instituto solo para mostrarme sitios divertidos? ¿Por qué tantas molestias?

-Una apuesta es una apuesta y ya te dije que tendrías que venir conmigo a cualquier hora en cualquier lugar- parecía divertirse con la situación, como si hubiera planeado desde el principio irrumpir en mi clase de aquella forma.

No estoy segura de lo que realmente me impulsó a coger su mano e irme, con los gritos y quejas de mi profesor a mi espalda y dejando a toda una clase con la boca abierta. Quizá fuera mi respeto por las apuestas o mi educación de cumplir siempre con lo acordado o simplemente que no fui capaz de rechazar la invitación de su mano extendida hacía mi junto con esa sonrisa. Lo más seguro es que fuera una combinación de las dos primeras, ya que la tercera no me encajaba demasiado conmigo misma, ni siquiera sé por qué me lo planteo, supongo que hay que explorar todas las posibilidades.

En fin, la cuestión es que finalmente acabé yéndome con él, huyendo del instituto y rompiendo con mi habitual rutina. De algún modo pudo incluso resultar emocionante, correr por los pasillos silenciosos de la escuela para finalmente salir a una hora que no me era habitual. Por extraño que parezca todo en la ciudad me pareció diferente a esa hora, las calles y edificios eran diferentes, toda la ciudad había cambiado e incluso el sol brillaba de forma extraña, como si todo quisiera indicarme que no debía estar allí, que esa no era mi hora de salida. Pero allí estaba, plantada en medio de la calle, de la mano de un chico del que apenas sabía el nombre.

-¿Y ahora qué?- no es que sintiera verdadera curiosidad por el sitio al que nos dirigíamos, pero quería alejarme lo antes posible, el miedo de ser llevada de vuelta al edificio empezó a invadir mi cuerpo, como si temiera que todo desapareciera si continuaba allí.

-¡Sorpresa! Pero será mejor que no tardemos en irnos o te volverán a arrastrar dentro- comentó sonriente, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y miedos con solo mirarme.

Me condujo por las calles de Tokio, aunque no parecía tener un objetivo claro, simplemente iba avanzando y se metía por todas las callejuelas que nos encontrábamos, haciéndome pensar que solo nos movíamos en círculos.

-¿Sabes acaso a dónde vamos?- pregunté después de media hora andando, puede que no fuera muy habladora, pero soy una persona y al final me cansé de dar vueltas sin sentido.

-Ya te dije que era una sorpresa... Incluso para mi- lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si le pareciera divertido perderse por una ciudad enorme sin rumbo fijo.- Aunque me está entrando un poco de hambre, así que pararemos pronto a comer algo.

Seguimos andando y el chico continuó hablándome, aunque mi mente estaba en otra parte. Intentaba analizar la mente y la lógica de Yoh, ya que por mucho que lo intentara no conseguía verle el lado divertido a dar vueltas y vueltas sin objetivo ¿Qué sentido tenía? Solo salías a la calle si tenías algún sitio al que ir, no para simplemente pasear, por el campo aún podría entenderlo, algunos consideraban el paisaje bonito, pero en la ciudad ¿Qué ibas a ver? ¿Edificios, aceras, gente con prisas?

-¿Qué tiene de divertido dar vueltas sin rumbo por la ciudad?- no acostumbraba a quedarme con dudas en la mente y esta no iba a ser una excepción.

-Ver las calles, descubrir la ciudad o simplemente por caminar- se encogió de hombros, mirándome como si fuera algo obvio y natural, lo cual me dejó con más dudas.

-¿Y eso que tiene de interesante? Para ver las calles puedes ver fotos en internet y para conocer la ciudad puedes mirar un mapa, no es necesario salir a la calle- seguía mirándole extrañada, sin comprender su forma de pensar.

-Pero no es lo mismo, en un mapa no puedes ver todos los locales que hay, o la gente pasando... Y en las fotos no puedes sentir el ambiente, respirar el aíre... Con esas cosas no puedes _vivir _realmente la ciudad- dijo todo esto a la vez que respiraba profundo y cerraba los ojos, como queriendo que yo le imitara y "_viviera la ciudad"_ como él decía.- Y hablando de respirar... Ese sitio huele genial, vamos a comer algo.

Era un sitio curioso, al estilo de un _Dinner _americano, con dos sofás rojos y en medio una mesa de metal, además de haber una barra y taburetes del mismo color que los sofás y luces de neón por todos lados. Una camarera en patines se nos acercó para anotar nuestro pedido, sonreía todo el tiempo y parecía amable, a pesar de que no llegué a hablar con ella, ya que Yoh pidió por los dos.

-¿Te gusta el sitio?- me miraba interesado y con una ceja levantada, se había fijado en que no dejaba de mirar a todos lados interesada y curiosa.

-Me recuerda a _Grease_- dije por toda respuesta, sin quitar mis ojos de la máquina de música antigua y de vivos colores.

-Vaya, no te consideraba la clase de persona que le gusta _Grease_- parecía satisfecho con mi reacción, como si la llevara esperando desde que irrumpió en mi clase unas horas antes.

-Y no me gustó mucho, pero la vi un día que no tenía nada que hacer- comenté distraída a la vez que observaba a la camarera acercarse con nuestros pedidos.

-Supongo que era demasiado pedir, a penas es el primer día...- comentó más para si mismo que para mí y aún así no parecía decepcionado por mi respuesta, si no que sonrió animado.

La camarera apareció con dos vasos que contenían un líquido extrañamente rosa y platos con todo tipo de comida, desde hamburguesas hasta una montaña de tortitas bañadas en sirope. Miré intrigada el vaso, nunca había visto antes ese extraño líquido, ya que era demasiado aguado para ser batido.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- señalé mi vaso con recelo, sin ocultar para nada mi cara de asco y desconfianza.

-¿Nunca has probado la limonada rosa?- parecía realmente sorprendido, como si de verdad esperase que reconociera aquella extraña bebida rosa.

Negué con la cabeza por toda respuesta, provocando una extraña expresión en mi acompañante, entre intrigada y divertida. Volví a preguntarme qué estaría pasando por su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada- rió, haciendo que me extrañara aún más.- Eres muy rara Chinmoku, no puedo creer que no sepas lo que es la limonada rosa.

Me encogí de hombros, ya que teniendo en cuenta que no solía salir mucho de mi casa, era algo que cabría esperarse. Aún así seguía recelosa respecto a la extraña bebida rosa, aunque me sorprendió el hecho de que me atreviera a probarlo cuando el chico me sonrió con confianza, como asegurándome que no pasaría nada. Es increíble como con solo ese gesto logró que probara algo desconocido que además no me inspiraba mucha confianza, supongo que el hecho de que él bebiera y no pasara nada me convenció de que tampoco me afectaría a mi.

-¿Qué tal?- curioso se inclinó hacía mi, expectante ante lo que tuviera que decir sobre la limonada rosa.

-Se puede beber sin intoxicarse- aseguré como si con eso tuviera suficiente para beberlo, independientemente de que me agradara su sabor o no.

-¿Pero te gusta?

-No está mal, el sabor dulce es agradable- no sabía que más responder, con que consiguiera calmar mi sed me parecía suficiente para una bebida, ya que al fin y al cabo ese era el objetivo.

Rió de nuevo ante mi respuesta, como cada vez que decía algo que a mi me parecía obvio o innecesario de contestar, y como siempre me pregunté qué le haría tanta gracia. Finalmente decidí ignorarlo y comer algo de los tantos platos que había en la mesa, que parecía que se hubiera pedido toda la carta. Comí todo lo que él me dejaba, ya que a pesar de que estaba hambrienta él parecía superarme, no tuvo la boca libre en ningún momento y en cuanto algo se acababa pedía más hasta quedar satisfecho.

-¿Cómo te puede caber tanta comida?- pregunté en un momento dado, acababa de terminar la tercera ronda de platos y había pedido toda la carta de postres.

-Cuestión de administrar el espacio- sonrió ante su broma sin sentido, ya que no podías controlar a dónde iba la comida una vez pasaba por la garganta.

A la hora de pagar la comida, cuando la camarera nos trajo un papel con la suma del valor de todo lo que habíamos consumido, Yoh la miró sonriente y despreocupado y dijo que no tenía nada de dinero. Yo había olvidado mi mochila en clase, por lo que tampoco llevaba nada encima y de allí no nos dejarían salir sin pagar, eso quedó más que claro ante la cara de pocos amigos que nos puso nuestra "amable" camarera al comentar nuestro problema.

-¿Y cómo piensan pagar? Porque de aquí no os movéis hasta que no vea billetes- comentó la chica de los patines, con un tono que dejaba claro su molestia y enfado.

-Bueno, tampoco hay que ponerse así, simplemente volveremos cuando tengamos algo de dinero- el chico era igual de despreocupado que siempre, a pesar de que existía la posibilidad de que nos detuvieran.

-Ni de broma, no os dejaré salir de aquí sin que me hayáis pagado... ¡Jefe! Habla con estos dos que se quieren largar sin pagar- llamó la camarera, desapareciendo detrás de la barra y siendo sustituida por un hombre pequeño pero que daba más miedo que un gigante de 2,80.

-¿Pretendéis iros sin pagar de mi restaurante? Eso ni soñarlo pequeños, aquí o se paga o se trabaja- el tono no admitía replicas y en su expresión se podían leer las consecuencias de llevarle la contraria.

-Bien, entonces trabajaremos, sin problema- sonrió Yoh, tan tranquilo como siempre, de hecho parecía hasta casi contento de la propuesta del propietario, como si ese hubiera sido su plan desde el principio.

Finalmente acabamos trabajando el resto del día en el pequeño restaurante, sirviendo, cocinando, lavando y limpiando. Al principio mandaron a Yoh a la cocina y a mi me tocó servir, pero pronto descubrieron mi incapacidad para tratar con los clientes y el chico de los cascos tuvo que sustituirme, dejándome a mi la parte de limpiar.

A pesar de la situación, extrañamente el chico parecía feliz, se divertía sirviendo y charlando con los demás miembros del personal, sonriendo todo el rato aunque quejándose cada vez que volvía a la barra y escabulléndose del trabajo siempre que podía. Estaba claro que por mucho que le gustara pasear y se divirtiera trabajando, era un auténtico vago. Yo por el contrario estaba callada, hacía todo cuanto me decían y miraba a la persona que me había metido en este lío, sorprendiéndome cada vez más de su forma de actuar.

-¿Por qué pediste tanta comida si no tenías dinero?- pregunté una de las veces que se metió en la cocina y se tiró al suelo, quejándose del cansancio.

-Tenía hambre- fue toda su respuesta y en el fondo tenía su lógica, si no pensabas en que era obvio que luego le pedirían algo a cambio de esa comida.

-¿Y no pensaste que luego no podrías pagar?

-No demasiado, tenía hambre y este era un sitio con comida que olía bien. No hace falta preocuparse por cosas que pasarán luego, siempre hay una manera de solucionarlo todo- sonrió antes de que el jefe se le acercara para tirarle de vuelta al trabajo.

No pude evitar intrigarme por su extraña forma de actuar, tan despreocupada, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Esa filosofía de que al final todo se soluciona no tenía ninguna base, pero aún así él la seguía y no pensaba en que las cosas podrían ir mal. Fue en aquel momento cuando me pregunté si realmente había empezado todo eso por una apuesta o si, por el contrario, había sido culpa de la curiosidad que, en el fondo, me había producido la extraña forma de ser de Yoh desde el principio.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo, por cierto se me olvidó mencionar que esta historia contendría tan solo 7 capítulos (1 por día ;D)

Agradecer a todos los que lean la historia y que espero que les guste, aunque verán que es más reflexiva que otra cosa :$

Como siempre espero sus comentarios con ansía para que me animen a seguir escribiendo ^^

**~Laylah~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Día 3: Sábado 24 de abril de 2011_

Esta vez al llegar a casa si me esperaba una buena bronca y es que, por mucho que me gustara que Yoh me sacara del instituto a rastras, no podía esperar huir sin consecuencias. Por supuesto hubo preguntas sobre el misterioso chico que me sacó de clase, pero conseguí evadirlas desviando el tema hacía mi periodo en el hospital. Soy consciente de lo sucio que es aprovechar esa situación para librarme de una charla, pero no tenía ganas de contarle nada a mis padres acerca de Yoh o nuestra apuesta. No sé exactamente por qué me parecía algo tan secreto, puede que tuviera miedo a la reacción de mis padres si lo descubrían o quizá fuera que así parecía todo mucho más emocionante, solo algo nuestro.

Es por esta misma razón por la que cuando mi "amigo" tocó la puerta esta mañana insistiera en no presentárselo a mis padres. Le dije al chico que esperara fuera y no tardé ni 5 minutos en bajar, por miedo a que mis padres recordaran el día anterior y me preguntaran si era el mismo chico que irrumpió en mi clase.

-¡Vaya! Que rápida eres cuando te lo propones- rió al verme aparecer corriendo.

-Cuestión de prioridades- comenté curvando ligeramente los labios hacía arriba, hasta darme cuenta de que estaba a punto de sonreír y volví a mi estado natural.

-¿Qué pasa?- supuse que lo preguntaría más por mi sonrisa fallida que por la razón de mi rapidez, pero aún así contesté a lo último.

-Si les hubiera dado más tiempo a mis padres seguro que me habrían preguntado si eras tu el chico que me sacó ayer de clase- comenté empezando a andar a su lado.

-No me refería a eso, aunque tampoco me importa que sepan de mis hazañas- sonrió triunfante, queriendo bromear.- Te quería preguntar por qué no has sonreído antes.

-Sonreír no va conmigo- lo admito, no quería decirle la verdad de mi falta de sonrisas, sobre ese tema en concreto no era tan sincera y directa a como solía serlo en otros.

El chico levantó una ceja, sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero aún así no preguntó, cosa que le agradecí enormemente, aunque también era consciente de que no lo dejaría pasar tan fácil. Por el momento empezó a hablar de otros temas, en general sobre lo que solía hacer él para pasar el tiempo, que consistía básicamente en escuchar música y hacer el vago.

-No hay nada mejor que tumbarse a la sombra de un árbol y escuchar algo de buena música, es como estar en el paraíso- comentaba en ese momento, dejando claro que no era un chico de mucha actividad.

-Si para ti eso es divertirse ¿Por qué no me dejas a mi leyendo y viendo pelis?- pregunté confusa, después de todo aquel discurso sobre las cosas que se hacen para divertirse lo había dado él y Yoh no era precisamente el modelo de chico activo que esta todo el día haciendo cosas nuevas y animadas.

-Eso a mi me divierte, lo hago porque quiero y me encanta, tu solo lo haces por hacer algo. Esta apuesta trata de que encuentres algo que hagas porque te encanta- explicó, poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza en pose relajada y despreocupada.

-¿Y lo voy a encontrar dando vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo?- su plan cada vez me parecía más absurdo.

-Tranquila, ayer quedó claro que no te emociona pasear, así que hoy si tenemos un "objetivo" como dices tu- comentó riendo.

Y la verdad es que se notaba la diferencia, esta vez parecía saber a donde iba. Aunque la actitud y lentitud seguían siendo las mismas, dando a entender que a pesar de todo seguía insistiendo en que _"viviera la ciudad"_. Aún así me alegraba de saber que teníamos un objetivo, a decir verdad me ponía nerviosa no saber a donde iría, ya que temía perderme en algún callejón oscuro, como aquella vez...

-De todos modos ¿A dónde vamos?- moví de un lado a otro la cabeza para ahuyentar los recuerdos que amenazaban con aparecer.

-Al polideportivo, vamos a ver qué tal se te dan los deportes- me miró raro al verme mover la cabeza, pero luego se paró y rió- Que rara eres Chinmoku ¿Estabas intentando espantar una mosca o qué?

No dije nada, simplemente le miré seria y se calló, pareció comprender que no debía tocar ese tema y menos burlarse. En el fondo me sentía mal por actuar así, él solo intentaba ayudarme pero sabía que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, nada lograría que cambiara. Aún así no me gustaba sentirme mal así que me giré para, al menos, disculparme, pero me paré en seco al verle girado y haciendo gestos a la nada, como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté asombrada, mirándole con la misma cara que había usado él instantes antes al fijarse en mi movimiento de cabeza.

-N-Nada, espantar a una mosca- sonrió con naturalidad, aunque pude apreciar un deje nervioso en su voz, como si me estuviera ocultando algo.- Mira, ya hemos llegado.

Decidí no darle importancia y entrar con él en el recinto, que, para qué negarlo, me dejó completamente impresionada. Y es que, a pesar de los años que llevaba en Tokio, nunca había visto el polideportivo, ya que nunca había tenido necesidad de venir. Era enorme, con una parte al aire libre y otra cubierta, varias plantas y enormes gradas rodeando los campos de juego. Era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta lo enorme que era Tokio, pero aún así me sorprendió su tamaño, el de mi anterior ciudad no era ni la mitad que el de aquí y aquel tampoco era precisamente pequeño.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ¿Ilusionado? Vaya, si que se tomaba en serio eso de hacer que me gustasen las cosas.

-Es enorme...- comenté, aún impresionada por su gran extensión.

-Pues espera a verlo por dentro- me cogió la mano y prácticamente me arrastró al interior.

Una vez dentro me di cuenta de que no habíamos traído nada con lo cual jugar, ni siquiera tenía ropa apropiada, llevaba únicamente mis habituales vaqueros, camiseta ancha y converse negras. En cambio él si parecía vestido para la ocasión y caí en la cuenta de que debería haber deducido antes a dónde nos dirigíamos. Los cascos que usualmente tenía en la cabeza, estaban ahora en su cuello, el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta y había cambiado su habitual camisa abierta por una camiseta de manga corta.

-¿A qué vamos a jugar?- busqué alguna pista de que tuviera algún balón o material deportivo, pero nada.

-Ni idea, vamos a ver- volvió a coger mi mano y me llevó a la zona de las pistas abiertas, donde había un montón de gente jugando.

Se fue acercando a los distintos jugadores, preguntándoles si podíamos unirnos a ellos en algún partido. Así acabamos jugando a voleibol, baloncesto y fútbol. Hace tiempo hacía deporte, pero lo dejé al llegar a Tokio, aún así mis habilidades en los juegos de pelota no habían cambiado mucho y se notó. Además de eso, mi fijación por ganar no quedó oculta, por lo que en cada partido que jugábamos me esforzaba al máximo, ya que no admitía una derrota.

-No sabía que fueras tan buena- comentó Yoh en medio del partido de voleibol.

-Antes jugaba- fue todo lo que comenté, ya que la pelota se acercaba a nuestro campo.

Se dirigió hacía uno de nuestros compañeros temporales, quien recepcionó para dejar que Yoh la colocara y finalmente yo lanzara, anotándonos otro punto. El partido siguió así, yo siempre me lanzaba a por todas las pelotas que nos tiraban, aunque fallaba algunas, mi ánimo no decayó y acabamos ganando por diferencia de dos.

-Buen partido, chicos. A ver si nos vemos más por aquí y jugamos otro- comentó uno de ellos, chocando los cinco con mi compañero.

-Por supuesto- sonrió Yoh mientras nos alejábamos.- Ves Chinmoku, puedes hacer amigos.

Le miré con mala cara, daba igual lo que él dijera o lo buena que fuera, ellos no eran mis amigos. En todo el partido al único que se dirigían era a Yoh, a mi me rehuían, era verdad que habían intentado acercarse a mi, pero yo siempre les espantaba con mis contestaciones directas y cortantes.

-Se referían solo a ti, yo no les caigo bien- afirmé segura, algo que mi "amigo" tampoco me pudo negar, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

-Deberías intentar ser más amable, no contestarles tan brusca- me aconsejó y yo sabía que tenía razón, pero simplemente no era capaz.

-No puedo, soy así y punto, soy repelente para las personas.

-Para mi no, a mi me caes bien- me sonrió, estaba segura de que trataba de animarme y, en lo más profundo de mi ser, sabía que lo había conseguido, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Tu eres raro, te resulto divertida y aún no se por qué.

-Me hace gracia cómo eres, sin que te importe nada, dices lo que piensas y punto, no te andas por las ramas.

Después de nuestra pequeña conversación seguimos jugando más partidos, el siguiente fue el de baloncesto. Este resultó un poco más complicado debido a mi baja estatura, lo que hizo que no acertara tantas canastas como me hubiera gustado, pero aún así no nos fue mal, a pesar de que empatamos. Yoh tampoco era nada malo en los deportes, lo cual resultaba sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que era un vago al que solo le gustaba relajarse y escuchar música. Esto me llevó a otra duda, estaba segura de que los deportes no era algo que le emocionase, así que ¿Por qué llevarme al polideportivo? ¿No sería más lógico que hiciéramos cosas que a él le gustaran?

-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?- solté de pronto, justo cuando nos dirigíamos a la pista de fútbol.

-Para ver si te divierten los deportes, que por cierto parece que si- contestó con una sonrisa, aunque algo extrañado por la pregunta.

-Me refiero a que a ti no te gusta hacer ejercicio ¿Por qué no llevarme a un sitio que te guste más?

-Bueno, hay que ver todas las posibilidades, no hay que cerrarse puertas solo porque a uno no le guste... Además, me viene bien para mi entrenamiento y es una forma de que Anna no se enfade conmigo y me mate.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Anna?- estaba confusa, sentía que me había perdido en algún momento de la conversación.

Es cierto que me había dicho que estaba en Tokio por una competición, y eso obviamente trae entrenamiento. Pero jamás había mencionado a ninguna Anna, de echo ni siquiera sabía que conocía a gente aquí a parte de a mi, aunque con su facilidad para hacer amigos no me extrañaba. De todos modos, que no me hubiera dicho nada tampoco era algo tan raro como me pareció en un principio, después de todo a penas sabía su nombre hasta hace dos días, pero de algún modo sentía que le conocía, aunque puede que me equivocara.

-Si claro, entreno para la competición de la que te hablé y Anna es mi "entrenadora" por decirlo de algún modo, ya que es mi prometida quiere asegurarse de que gane- se encogió de hombros, sin darle la menor importancia a lo que acababa de decir, una simple explicación. Pero a mi eso me sorprendió muchísimo más ¿Prometida? ¿Tan joven? ¿Pero cuántos años tenía?

-¿Tienes prometida? ¿Pero cuántos años tienes?- no podía salir de mi asombro.

-15 ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Llevamos prometidos desde pequeños- parecía extrañado, como si estar prometido desde pequeño en estos tiempos fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No comenté nada al respecto, no porque no me atreviera o no quisiera seguir con el tema, si no porque habíamos llegado a la pista de fútbol y nos tocaba jugar un partido. Esta vez me tocó en el equipo contrario al de Yoh, por lo que mis compañeros de equipo dudaron en pasármela al principio, temiendo que se me diera mal el manejo del balón. Pero al cabo de unos minutos se dieron cuenta de su error, cuando se la quité a uno del equipo contrario y avancé hábilmente con el balón, haciendo que a partir de ahí me la pasaran más. A pesar de ser una chica "solitaria", en los deportes de equipo suelo pasar, sobretodo porque así hay más posibilidades de ganar, por lo que me comuniqué mínimamente con los chicos que jugaban.

El partido transcurrió sin problemas, el fútbol era uno de los deportes que mejor se me dan, por lo que ganamos con bastantes goles de diferencia. Aún así el equipo de Yoh no era malo y en muchas ocasiones tuve que arrebatarles la pelota; en una de esas metí mal el pie e hice falta. A pesar de mis secas disculpas el chico se enfureció bastante, acusándome de tirarle a propósito y ser una violenta peligrosa, se ve que no le caí muy bien.

-Venga chicos calma, nadie a salido herido así que no a pasado nada, saca la falta y ya- mi amigo apareció para intentar calmar la situación.

-Eso díselo a tu amiga, que va todo el partido a por mi y luego se creerá muy buena- estaba realmente enfadado, supongo que el problema residía en que iban perdiendo por bastante y esto no le hacía demasiada gracia.

-Ella no a hecho nada, solo a ido a quitártela y te a hecho falta. Ella ya se a disculpado y ahora sacarás la falta ¿Qué problema hay?- me defendió, de un modo calmado y con una sonrisa, pero me defendió.

Le miré estupefacta, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie había ido a defenderme. Sin querer mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero me di cuenta a tiempo y logré no soltar ni una lágrima, evitando así que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que había significado eso para mi. Y es que, desde aquello, nadie se había atrevido a dar la cara por mi, ni siquiera mis padres, a pesar de lo mucho que me querían. Y la culpa era solo mía, había adoptado esta forma de comportarme, evitando que cualquier persona pudiera acercarse a mi, con lo cual no tenía a nadie que me defendiera, salvo el chico de los cascos, que seguía frente a mi, sonriente. Aunque no supiera nada de su vida, no lograra entender del todo su comportamiento y estuviera conmigo solo por una apuesta, empecé a pensar que al fin había logrado un amigo.

* * *

Bueno lo primero que lo siento, se que con este tardé un poquito, pero fue por culpa de la falta de inspiración . Aunque parece que ya volvió :D Este capítulo lo quise hacer un poco más "activo" con eso de los deportes y tal, además estoy pensando en meter algo del torneo de Shamanes, aunque a ver que se me ocurre *o*

En fin, espero sus comentarios que logran inspirarme y animarme ^^

**~Laylah~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Día 4: Domingo 25 de abril de 2011_

A pesar de hacer deporte desde pequeña, llevaba dos años prácticamente inactiva, por lo que al estar todo el día jugando a diferentes deportes, exceptuando las pausas obvias para comer y reponerse, mis extremidades estaban destrozadas. A la mañana siguiente del intenso día de actividad, lo único que sentía por todo mi cuerpo era el conocido y molesto pinchazo de las agujetas. Esta es la principal razón por la que, mientras desayunaba, estuviera rezando internamente por que la vena deportiva de Yoh no estuviera activada aquel día. Una vez desayunada, vestida y arreglada estaba lista para salir, solo faltaba mi habitual compañero de aquellos días; me extrañó bastante que no apareciera temprano, como solía hacer, y prácticamente me arrastrara en su compañía. Me sentía como una tonta, de pie en la puerta de mi cuarto esperando oír el timbre, por lo que me dispuse a ocuparme en algo; no había empezado los deberes pendientes, que el amable director se había encargado de adjuntar a su informe de mi fuga, y no me parecía mal momento para comenzar.

Al principio me mantuve alerta por si a mi nuevo amigo se le ocurría sorprenderme en mitad de la tarea, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos mi mente solo pudo centrarse en las ecuaciones y comentarios históricos. Pasadas un par de horas todos mis deberes estaban acabados y mis nervios estaban a punto de sobrepasar el límite humano ¿Por qué Yoh no aparecía? ¿Acaso ya había desistido en su intento de divertirme? Supongo que en algún momento tenía que pasar, tres días seguidos conmigo eran demasiado para cualquier ser humano y al final el chico entendió que era inútil intentarlo, nada podría cambiarme.

Extrañamente esos pensamientos me entristecieron, raro ¿verdad? Debería tenerlo asumido, pero supongo que en el fondo era humana y como todos guardaba ciertas esperanzas escondidas en mi interior. Suspiré sin querer pensar más en el tema y caminé por mi casa vacía en dirección a la cocina, ,la comida no se prepararía sola y estaba claro que hoy no saldría. Mis padres aprovechaban los domingos para ir a ver a sus amigos, abandonados desde nuestra mudanza a la capital, y de paso dejarme la casa sola, supongo que con la esperanza de que eso me ayudara a quedar con amigos aunque fuera para estudiar; esfuerzos inútiles a mi parecer, pero cada uno manejaba la esperanza como podía. Una vez en la cocina me preparé para hacer uno de mis típicos platos de los domingos con el libro de recetas de mi madre, y es que a pesar de no tener amigos a los que invitar a mi casa vacía, me gustaba contar con esa soledad para cocinar tranquilamente, sin los molestos gritos de mi padre o interrupciones de mi madre. Una vez tuve tuve todos los ingredientes en la encimera estaba en un estado casi místico, con la mente únicamente centrada en la cocina y nada más, sin nada ni nadie que me molestara, hasta que... ¡Ring! El maldito timbre eligió el mejor momento para sonar, enfadada y de mal humor por la interrupción contesté al portero automático.

-¿Quién?- mi voz sonaba cortante y malhumorada, pero tampoco me importaba que mi interrupción se diera cuenta de mi irritación contra él, fuera quien fuera.

-Vaya, alguien se levantó hoy con el pie izquierdo- rió una voz en el auricular, la misma que me congeló casi al instante de escuchar el primer sonido.- Bueno, de todos modos déjame subir, tengo una sorpresa.

Sin poder pararla a tiempo una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, haciendo que mis labios se curvaran por primera vez en años. No pensaba en el momento que me acababa de interrumpir, ni en mi promesa de no volver a mostrar mis dientes, ni en la razón por la que me mudé a Tokio dos años atrás, no, en aquel momento mi mente solo vislumbraba al chico que esperaba en mi portal, mi nuevo y único amigo en años, Yoh.

-Sube- casi sin darme cuenta pulsé el botón que abría la puerta y me quedé de pie en la entrada, esperando a que mi amigo subiera, consiguiendo aclarar mi mente después del _shock_ inicial y volviendo a mi estado natural de seriedad y cara inexpresiva, aunque notaba mis ojos brillar de felicidad.

-Vaya, si que tardaste en responder ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- con su siempre alegre sonrisa traspasó la puerta de mi casa y se adentró en el interior como si lo hubiera hecho durante años.

-Cocinando ¿Qué has traído?- miré curiosa la bolsa que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

-Ah, ya te dije que era una sorpresa, primero comamos- con una sonrisa traviesa dejó la bolsa en el salón y me siguió hasta la cocina.- ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?

-A ver, hoy tenía pensado unos rollitos de primavera, fideos fritos, sopa de huevo, pollo frito y pastelitos del demonio- fui enumerando mis elecciones, era demasiada comida solo para mi, pero realmente en lo único que pensaba los domingos era en cocinar, no en comer.

-¡Wow! ¿Tenías una fiesta con 200 invitados y no me había enterado?- rió con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y la mano cubriendo teatralmente su boca abierta.

-Por supuesto, lo que pasa es que cuando has llamado me a sabido mal no haberte invitado y están todos escondidos esperando a que te vayas- seguí con la broma inconscientemente, para cuando me di cuenta de que mi habitual actitud fría se había esfumado sin yo darle permiso, era demasiado tarde.

-Cada día me sorprendes Chinmoku, si hasta eres capaz de hacer bromas- parecía extrañamente alegre e ilusionado con mi comportamiento, como un niño pequeño al que acaban de dar su regalo de navidad.

-Bueno, tengo mucho que cocinar, puedes esperar viendo la televisión en el salón- me giré hacía la encimera donde aún descansaban los ingredientes algo enfadada por mi actitud relajada y, para qué negarlo, también avergonzada.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Cómo voy a dejar a mi amiga cocinando sola? Aquí quien come ayuda, así que solo dime qué tengo que hacer- se remangó mientras hablaba y se puso a mi lado, listo para cocinar.

-De momento corta la carne y procura no ensuciar nada- no se por qué supuse que la cocina se le daba mal.

Pronto descubrí que las apariencias engañas, puede que no fuera el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero se veía que estaba acostumbrado a hacerse su propia comida, aunque quizá con platos menos elaborados que estos. Perdí la cuenta de las veces en que mi cuchillo se acercó peligrosamente a él por culpa de cualquier corrección por mi parte, haciendo que asintiera y volviera al trabajo, aunque, tenía que reconocerlo, a partir de entonces no cometía error alguno.

-¡No puedes freír así! Si no andas con cuidado dejarás ciego a alguien- enfadada volví a acercar mi cuchillo a su cara, aún con restos de aceite hirviendo en mi rostro.

-Para eso tendría que tener muy buena puntería ¿no crees?- rió quitándole importancia y continuando con su labor de freír los rollitos de primavera ya terminados.

-De verdad... Un día provocarás un incendio solo con aceite hirviendo.

-Y ahí estarás tu para recordarme que ya me dijiste que andara con cuidado con el aceite- me guiñó un ojo para después propinarme un pequeño codazo amistoso. Pero este simple movimiento hizo que mi brazo, ocupado mezclando la salsa para los fideos, perdiera el control unos instantes y un poco de salsa cayera en mi camiseta.

-¡Oh, vaya! Lo siento mucho Chinmoku, te lo limpiaré, lo prometo- su cara era de puro horror y enseguida salió corriendo buscando algún paño con el que limpiarme.

-Esa era mi camiseta favorita, Asakura... Te vas a enterar- salí corriendo detrás de él a pesar de las agujetas que sentía por todo mi cuerpo, pero las manchas era algo que no podía soportar y se las vería conmigo por manchar una de mis preciadas prendas.

Huyó como si el mismo demonio fuera tras él, quizá temía la fuerza y ambición que había mostrado el día anterior en cada partido, o puede que solo quisiera jugar un rato conmigo a ver cuánto aguantaba. En cualquier caso recorrí toda mi casa en su persecución mientras él suplicaba perdón, hasta que no pudo más y se entregó, quizá yo no era la única con repercusiones físicas después del deporte de ayer. Finalmente volvimos a la cocina, él con un gran chichón en la cabeza y yo con los brazos cruzados y satisfacción en la mirada.

-Ahora a freír, que se te quemará el rollito y ese te lo comerás tu- dije fingidamente seria y malhumorada, cosa que pareció notar, ya que sonrió e hizo un gesto militar en mi dirección.

No podía negarlo, cocinar nunca fue tan divertido, y es que las continuas bromas por parte de Yoh y las mini-persecuciones por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera hacer eran la mar de entretenidas. Al final siempre acabábamos igual, él con su correspondiente chichón y yo con mi mirada de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho. Aún después de todas estas interrupciones logramos acabar toda la comida, aunque para cuando nos sentamos a comer ya era bastante tarde. Nada más poner su culo en la silla empezó a devorar como un desesperado que lleva semanas sin alimento, todo eso a la vez que enchufaba la televisión y me apremiaba a comer antes de que él se lo terminara todo.

-Si no comes rápido no quedará nada y quien avisa no es traidor así que... No lo repetiré dos veces- me sonrió aún con toda la comida en la boca, un tanto asqueroso pero de alguna manera cómico.

Me apresuré a hacer lo que él me decía, ya había comido dos días con él y hoy tenía hambre de verdad, después de todo había estado horas en la cocina y, quieras o no, ver comida al final te da hambre. Mis ojos casi no prestaban atención a la pantalla, aunque por lo que vi, se trataba de una serie anime de lucha, muy típica aquí en Japón. Sonreí internamente al pensar que un chico de 15 años como él seguía viendo series como aquellas, lo que extrañamente me provocó un cálido sentimiento de ternura hacía su persona, como si su personalidad infantil despertara algún sentimiento dormido dentro de mi.

-También estabas hambrienta ¿eh?- rió, aunque sin soltar sus palillos ni dejar de meterse cosas a la boca.

-Aunque no creo que fuera capaz de tragarme a un elefante entero como tu- bromeé de nuevo inconscientemente y, otra vez, callé de inmediato al darme cuenta de mis palabras.

Él simplemente volvió a sonreírme alegre y complacido, otra vez como si cada reacción normal y sociable en mi fuera un triunfo para él. Yo por mi parte me mantuve callada el resto de la comida, era demasiado fácil y agradable estar con él, tanto que olvidaba mis razones para volverme una antisocial, así como la promesa que me hice a mi misma de nunca volver a disfrutar tanto en la compañía de alguien, cosa que incumplía cada vez que veía a Yoh.

-¡Hora del postre!- gritó feliz, cual niño pequeño.

Otra vez con ternura en mi interior me levanté a sacar los pastelitos del demonio, recibiendo una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento por su parte a la vez que comía elogiando mi cocina. Llegó incluso a sonrojarme un poco que alguien valorara tanto mi comida, por lo general solo probaba yo mi cocina de los domingos y alguna vez mis padres comieron las sobras, aunque nunca me elogiaron especialmente.

-En serio, es como comida de Dioses, incluso mejor que la de Ryu.

-¿Quién es Ryu?

-Es un amigo que vive con nosotros, compite contra mi también para convertirse en el Sham... - por un momento pareció dudar entre si contármelo o no.- Para ganar la competición en la que estamos.

Me pregunté qué había estado a punto de decir y por primera vez me entró curiosidad por saber en que tipo de competición estaba participando. Le miré a los ojos y supe que tenía miedo de contármelo, como si fuera algo que yo no aprobaría o algo por el estilo y eso solo incrementó mi curiosidad.

-¿En qué competición estáis?- directa como siempre no pude contener la pregunta, demasiada curiosidad de repente.

-Es solo... Bueno, una batalla por ver quien es el mejor- susurró a duras penas, no quería contármelo.

Tuve que callarme y enterrar bien hondo mis preguntas, al fin y al cabo era libre de contarme lo que quisiera. Yo tampoco le había contado muchas cosas sobre mi, por lo que ofenderme o molestarme porque él no fuera completamente sincero era algo egoísta. Supongo que cada uno tiene un pequeño secreto que no quiere compartir.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que te de mi sorpresa, te lo has ganado con la comida- comentó sonriente, volviendo a su estado natural.

Sacó de la bolsa una pequeña caja de lo que parecía ser una videoconsola, hacía años que no veía una por lo que al leer _"Play Station 2"_ no supe relacionarlo con nada. A parte de lo que era el aparato de la bolsa sacó un par de juegos y todos parecían de lucha o carreras, aunque también había alguno que no sabía en qué contexto ponerlo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté confusa, aún sin entender muy bien lo que pretendía.

-Es una Play tonta, también te e traído un par de juegos para que podamos jugar a algo- comentó agachándose enfrente de mi televisión y conectando algunos cables.

-¿Esto es lo que tienes pensado para hoy? ¿Jugar a videojuegos?- estaba confusa, no entendía qué tenía que ver con la diversión que el siempre describía de salir y conocer cosas nuevas.

-No se tu, pero después de ayer estoy muerto y casi no me puedo mover, así que hoy haremos algo más "hogareño"- me sonrió mientras se levantaba, ya con todos los cables conectados y la consola lista para jugar.

-Pero yo no se jugar a esto- aún estaba dudosa, pero el comentario de su estado físico me hizo sonreír un poco, estábamos igual en lo referente a la forma física.

-No es complicado, hasta un niño puede hacerlo, aprenderás pronto. Es solo saber mover el personaje y a partir de ahí darle a todos los botones para atacar.

Se tomó su tiempo en explicarme el funcionamiento de los controles, aunque una vez hube jugado un par de partidas me desenvolví bien. El problema principal era mi inexperiencia, ya que él siempre jugaba en serio y no podía contra él y esto, junto a mi gran competitividad y ganas de ganar, pudieron con mi emoción. De un momento a otro me encontraba apretando tan fuerte los botones que temí romper el mando, gritando incoherencias a la pantalla y enfadada por no poder ganar ni una partida.

-Te lo tomas enserio ¿eh?- rió al ver mi entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto, no me permito perder en cualquier juego, solo esperá y verás- no sabía ni lo que decía, estaba demasiado concentrada en el control de mi personaje.

Fui mejorando poco a poco, hasta tal punto que conseguí ponerle difícil la partida a Yoh, tanto que incluso logré ponerle nervioso. Así poco a poco fuimos más igualados y conseguí ganarle en algunas batallas, aunque en la mayoría él continuaba ganando. La cosa empeoró cuando pasamos a uno de carreras, si las batallas no las controlaba y era solo apretar botones, manejar un coche a toda velocidad por una carretera con un sin fin de curvas estaba fuera de mis posibilidades. Aún así, tozuda y cabezota como siempre no me di por vencida e incluso logré avanzar un par de metros sin estrellarme y a más de 150 km/h.

-¡No me lo puedo creer Chinmoku! ¡Eres malísima!- rió cuando ya llevábamos unas 20 partidas seguidas, todas quedando última por supuesto.- Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener el coche recto a más de 50 por hora.

-Solo me falta práctica, ya verás cuando le pille el truco al mando, temblarás ante mi poder- bromeé, aún inconsciente de lo que decía, solo concentrada en la partida y en ganar, aunque eso fuera más un sueño que una realidad.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer entendía más o menos el mando y era capaz de darle a la _"X" _sin tener que mirar qué botón era, pero a ambos nos estallaba la cabeza y estábamos necesitados de algo de comida, no sabía que jugar a videojuegos cansara tanto. Hicimos una pequeña pausa de descanso mientras comíamos y fregábamos a la vez, y siempre con los comentarios bromistas de Yoh sobre mi horrible juego.

-Deberías entrenarte, así nunca conseguirás derrotar al rey de los videojuegos- se chuleó entre risas, mientras me salpicaba un poco con el agua del grifo.

-No te lo creas tanto, temblarás en cuanto practique un poco- mi cabeza aún seguía saturada con las imágenes virtuales y las bromas salían de forma natural, acompañadas de un buen remojón en respuesta a sus gotitas de agua.

-Ahí te has pasado Chinmoku, puedo perdonarte que seas malísima en el _Need For Speed_ pero no te consiento que mojes mi querida camiseta- se hizo el ofendido mientras me lanzaba agua.

Aún no estoy segura de cómo acabamos empapados hasta los pies por culpa de las bromitas con el agua, pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta era demasiado tarde para poder parar. Estar con Yoh se había vuelto demasiado divertido y normal para mi, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y, a cada minuto que pasaba en compañía de mi nuevo amigo, se me hacía más difícil recordar la razón por la cual era tan seria y fría, llegó un momento en el que me pareció extraño no sonreír.

* * *

¿Insultos, críticas, lanzamiento de hortalizas? Sé que puse a Chinmoku en modo humano muy pronto, pero estaba harta de su sosería, además ¿Quién se puede resistir a la Play y las peleas de agua? xD

En fin, como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, que tardé demasiado en escribir pero fue culpa de falta de inspiración y comienzo de clases U_U Espero vuestros comentarios, que me animan a seguir ^^

**~Laylah~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Día 5: Lunes 26 de abril de 2011_

El día siguiente fue un poco más duro, el fin de semana había acabado y tocaba volver a clase. Se me hacía raro estar sin Yoh, a pesar de los pocos días que había pasado con él, estar en su compañía me parecía de lo más normal, casi imprescindible. Esos pensamientos me asustan, nunca creí volver a tener una relación así con alguien, y mucho menos con un chico del que apenas sabía el nombre. Aún así espero que hoy también venga a sacarme del instituto a rastras, no me apetece estar en clase y menos la del profesor que me vio fugarme. Con un suspiro cojo la mochila y salgo sin despedirme, no es necesario decir nada, mis padres ya están acostumbrados a mi silencio. El camino a la escuela me resulta aburrido, caminar sola por las calles me parece deprimente, echo de menos a Yoh, sus bromas, su pose relajada y su sonrisa. Vuelvo a asustarme ante mis pensamientos, no debería echarle de menos, pronto se irá para no volver, quedan solo dos días y sé que no logrará cambiarme, puede que tenga buenas intenciones y de su mejor esfuerzo, pero las bromas y risas no pueden cambiar el pasado. En ese momento deseo poder cambiarlo de verdad, regresar en el tiempo y enmendar mi error, no salir huyendo como una cobarde. Niego con la cabeza, esas son fantasías estúpidas, lo hecho hecho está y nadie puede solucionar lo que hice, ni siquiera Yoh, a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones.

Me paro ante las puertas del instituto, no quiero entrar, por un momento me planteo salir corriendo, escaparme como aquella vez y perderme por la ciudad. Estoy a punto de hacerlo, huir como la cobarde que sé que soy y dejarlo todo atrás, pero estoy cansada de hacerlo, empecé aquella noche y no e parado de escapar desde que llegué a Tokio. Escapaba de la comprensión de mis padres, de la amabilidad de mis nuevos compañeros, de la simpatía de la gente y, sobretodo, escapada de la vida, de divertirme, de ser feliz, pensaba que no merecía todas esas cosas y lo sigo pensando, pero ahora ya no quiero huir, dejé de escapar el día que conocí a Yoh. Así que entro en el edificio con paso decidido y la mochila bien sujeta a los hombros.

Lo que no me esperaba era tener que enfrentarme a la vida nada más entrar en clase, el destino no me dejaba ni un minuto para relajarme y aceptar mi nueva valentía ¿Por qué tenía _él_ que estar aquí? ¿Y por qué llevaba el uniforme de la escuela? Yoh estaba sentado tranquilamente en su pupitre, con una sonrisa relajada y saludándome como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me acerco a él un tanto asustada ¿Acaso estoy empezando a tener alucinaciones?

-Asistir a clases ¿No es eso lo que se suele hacer?- esta completamente tranquilo, me atrevería a decir que incluso un poco divertido por mi reacción.

-¿Pero desde cuándo vienes tu a esta escuela?

-Me apunté esta mañana.

El profesor aparece por la puerta y yo aún sigo estática ¿Por qué Yoh se apuntaría a mi escuela? No podía ser casualidad, eso seguro ¿Quería tomarse más enserio lo de la apuesta ahora que tenía más posibilidades de ganar? No lo sabía, pero me tranquilizó pensar que a partir de ahora podría ver a Yoh también en clase, eso hizo que me pareciera menos duro soportar el colegio todos los días.

Antes de que el profesor me mandara sentarse decidí hacerlo yo solita, me siento en mi sitio de todos los días, en la ventana al final de la clase. Durante los primeros minutos trato de prestar atención, pero mi vista siempre se desvía a la cabeza de Yoh, al final desisto y miro por la ventana, extrañamente la visión del cielo siempre me relaja. Oigo los gritos del profesor y las risas de los alumnos, normalmente esa clase de sonidos no me harían girar los ojos, pero solo hacen falta dos palabras del profesor para captar mi atención _"Asakura Yoh"_.

-¡Asakura Yoh! ¿Pero se puede saber dónde se a creído que esta?- el profesor esta furioso, y con razón, mi amigo se a puesto los cascos y permanece con los ojos cerrados ¿Es posible que se haya dormido en tan poco tiempo?

Solo cuando le quitan los cascos parece reaccionar, abre los ojos lentamente y mira al enfadado profesor extrañado, para luego sonreír alegremente, como si no acabara de dormirse en medio de clase.

-¿Ocurre algo, sensei?- su tranquilidad y buen humor me sorprenden, a mi y al resto de la clase, que paran de reír y se mantienen en silencio al oír la extraña respuesta de Yoh.

-¿Y me responde tan normal? ¡Estaba usted durmiendo en medio de clase señor Asakura!- el profesor empezaba a ponerse rojo de rabia y no era una buena señal.

-Ah, eso. Perdone sensei, estaba algo cansado- ríe y acerca su mano a la cabeza, rascándose el pelo nervioso, aunque ni la mitad de lo que realmente debería estar por hacer enfadar a un profesor como aquel.

-Debería aprender a mostrar más respeto y, sobretodo, a no dormirse en mi clase. Así que hoy se levantará y estará el resto de la clase de pie en la pared del fondo, a ver si así consigue no dormirse- solo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas.

Yoh tuvo que levantarse y mantenerse de pie el resto de la hora, luchando contra sus párpados para que no volvieran a cerrarse. Yo le observaba divertida, sorprendida de su buen humor y despreocupación, sobretodo cada vez que el profesor se giraba para comprobar que seguía despierto. Muchas veces giró la cabeza para sonreírme desde su pared y ante eso no podía hacer más que girarme a mirar al profesor con una sonrisa divertida surcando mi rostro. El resto de compañeros nos miraban intrigados, supongo que se preguntaban cómo una chica como yo podía tener un amigo, sobretodo uno tan despreocupado y alegre como él.

Finalmente la sirena suena para dar por acabada esa hora de clases. Suspiro satisfecha y observo al profesor, que mira a Yoh con cara de pocos amigos mientras sale de clase, al girarme a mirar a mi amigo este esta sonriente, despreocupado y feliz como siempre. Vuelve a su sitio y se pone los cascos de nuevo, estoy segura que quiere volverse a dormir, pero tengo que hablar con él antes de que eso suceda.

-Yoh... ¡Yoh!- ¿tan rápido se a dormido? Le quito los cascos y solo entonces abre los ojos.

-Ah, Chinmoku ¿Qué pasa?- sonría de nuevo, feliz como siempre.

-¿Por qué decidiste apuntarte al colegio? Esta claro que preferirías estar en otro sitio, en la cama por ejemplo.

-Bueno, reconozco que la cama es divertida y eso, pero esta tarde no creo que pueda estar contigo, así que nos vemos por la mañana y ya.

-¿Y por qué no puedes quedar esta tarde?- extrañamente estaba triste, desde la tarde de ayer no dejaba de pensar en las risas y lo bien que me lo había pasado con él, ya le consideraba mi amigo, tanto como una vez lo fue _ella_.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes la competición en la que estoy y eso...- esta nervioso y lo noto. Me entra curiosidad, él no suele ponerse nervioso ¿Me estará mintiendo? Por primera vez me entra curiosidad por la competición en la que esta, aunque prefiero no preguntar, seguramente no me lo diría.

El profesor llega y la clase comienza, tengo que volver a mi sitio, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en qué tendrá Yoh que hacer esta tarde. Normalmente no le importaría saltarse un entrenamiento, de hecho estaría feliz de poder estar toda la tarde relajado y divirtiéndose ¿Qué será lo que tiene que hacer que sea tan importante? En ese momento me doy cuenta que prácticamente no se nada de él, ni siquiera la razón por la que esta en Tokio. Ahora que ya le considero mi amigo, mi único amigo, siento que tengo que descubrirlo, al menos por mi salud mental y psicológica.

El resto del día pasa sin que me de cuenta, solo pienso en esta tarde, ya me e decidido a seguirle, tengo que descubrir qué me oculta. Normalmente no me importaría en lo más mínimo cualquier otra persona, pero él es diferente, a sido el primero que consigue sacarme una sonrisa sincera en años y no pienso perder eso. Tengo la sensación de que si no descubro de que va esa competición le perderé cuando pase la semana de la apuesta, se irá para no volver y no podré hacer nada si no se más de él. Sé que me nota rara, durante todo el día e estado ausente, a pesar de que él a tratado de hacer lo de siempre y conseguir que me divierta no e podido centrarme, estoy demasiado preocupada por mi decisión de seguirle y, aunque nadie más pueda notarlo, sé que él si, porque a logrado conocerme y sabe que estoy preocupada por algo, a pesar de que no me lo pregunta.

Finalmente las clases terminan, Yoh se ofrece a acompañarme a casa y se pasa todo el camino hablando de tonterías, trato de escucharle pero no puedo, mi mente está centrada en cómo seguirle sin que él se de cuenta. Al llegar a la puerta me despide, espera a que entre en el portal y se aleja, yo solo salgo cuando esta a punto de perderse entre las calles. Por suerte tengo buena vista y la gran cantidad de gente que hay en la calle no me impide localizarlo, él por su parte toma algunos caminos extraños, siempre intentando doblar por callejuelas y camina rápido. Sospecho que sabe que le sigo, aún así no consigue darme esquinazo, pero procuro mantenerme lo más lejos posible para que crea que le e perdido y me lleve de una vez al sitio que de verdad se dirige.

Finalmente empieza a caminar normal y más relajado, un par de veces parece que esta hablando con alguien, supongo que tendrá el móvil conectado a sus cascos o algo parecido. Después de caminar un rato más llegamos a una casa, es enorme y parece ser un antiguo hotel de estilo japonés, en la puerta le esta esperando una chica, lleva un pañuelo en la cabeza y parece bastante enfadada, Yoh la saluda un poco nervioso antes de recibir una bofetada por parte de la chica.

-¡¿Ya estabas intentando librarte otra vez del entrenamiento?! ¡El combate empieza en 5 horas! ¡Tienes que prepararte!- gritó tanto que hasta yo desde mi escondite pude oírla.

Yoh le respondió algo, pero no pude escucharle, la chica miró hacía todos lados, supongo que mi amigo le habría dicho que le seguían y por eso había tardado. Menos mal que estay bien escondida, espero que no me haya visto, entonces Yoh le dice algo más, acompañado con un gesto despreocupado, la chica suspira tranquila y ambos entran en la casa. Espero un poco antes de atreverme a acercarme más, cuando me aseguro de que ya no hay peligro de ser descubierta traslado mi escondite a los matorrales que hay detrás de la casa, desde allí puedo ver una ventana que da al comedor. Dentro hay mucha gente comiendo alegremente al rededor de la masa, entre ellos están Yoh y la chica de mal carácter, también hay un chico extraño de pelo azul que parece de mi edad y otro más pequeño, tan bajito que parece casi un niño. Extrañamente ese chico me suena, trato de hacer memoria... ¡Claro! Esta en mi clase, fue uno de los que intentó ser mi amigo al principio, me acuerdo que me extrañó lo bajito que era para estar en mi clase, creo que se llamaba Manta ¿Qué hace un chico de mi clase comiendo en casa de Yoh? ¿Tan pronto se a hecho amigos en el colegio?

Cuando terminan de comer la chica del pañuelo arrastra a Yoh hacía fuera, supongo que se lo lleva a entrenar, mi amigo trata inútilmente de resistirse y al imaginarme sus súplicas por no ir a hacer ejercicio no puedo evitar soltar una risita. En seguida me recompongo y recuerdo mi misión, descubrir el secreto de Yoh y de qué va su misteriosa competición. Le sigo mientras entrena acompañado de Manta, aunque solo corre por el parque durante horas para luego volver a su casa y hacer algunos estiramientos así como flexiones y abdominales, lo que se podría considerar como un entrenamiento normal. Me decepciona un poco, me esperaba algo más interesante teniendo en cuenta el misterio que encierra la competición en la que esta, aún así decido seguirle para ver de qué trata de verdad su competición.

Ya a oscurecido cuando Yoh y Manta salen de casa, Yoh lleva una especie de espada o algo parecido, igual va a una competición de esgrima o algo por el estilo, aunque no me puedo imaginar a mi amigo luchando con espadas. Les sigo hasta uno de los bosques que hay en las afueras, se detienen en el centro de un claro, parecen esperar algo. De la nada aparece un chico más o menos de mi edad con un peinado muy peculiar, parece chino y lleva una lanza de aspecto peligroso. Me pregunto en que clase de competición estará metido Yoh para que se enfrente a un chino con lanza.

-¡Así que has venido Yoh! Aunque parece que no te atrevías a enfrentarte a mi sin traer refuerzos- comenta, parece demasiado relajado y confiado.

-¿Refuerzos? Manta solo viene a mirar, no le involucres en esto- me e escondido bastante cerca para poder ver bien la pelea, así que puedo oírles perfectamente.

-No trates de engañarme Asakura Yoh, sé que tienes a alguien escondido aquí cerca, pero no te servirá de nada, ni con su ayuda lograrás vencerme.

-No se de que hablas Len, pero de todos modos da igual, no pienso involucrar a nadie más en esto, lucharé yo solo... ¡Amidamaru!- ¿A quién demonios estaba llamando? ¿Acaso de verdad tenía refuerzos escondidos? Creía que yo era la única escondida por aquí.- ¡Modo _Hittodama_!- levantó el brazo y pareció coger algo, era extraño pero me pareció ver una bola de luz en su mano.- ¡_Hyoui-Gattai_!- dicho esto acercó la mano a su pecho y la luz pareció meterse en su interior.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?- no me dio tiempo a decir nada más, el otro chico hizo lo mismo y ambos se atacaron.

Empezaron a pelearse, pero a pelearse en serio, parecía que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos mataría al otro. A pesar de todo la batalla estaba reñida, pero aún así el chico del pelo extraño consiguió dañar a Yoh, mi amigo cayó al suelo herido. Abrí mucho los ojos y la boca, los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese mismo momento, aquella escena se parecía tanto a aquel día...

_Había un hombre alto en la entrada del callejón, la oscuridad hacía imposible ver su rostro, como si fuera una sombra. Mi amiga y yo estábamos aterradas, nos cogíamos las manos temblorosas, con tanto miedo que no nos atrevimos ni a gritar. La sombra se acercó a nosotras, tratamos de retroceder pero las piernas nos fallaron y caímos al suelo, nuestras manos se soltaron. Nos arrastramos todo lo que pudimos en un intento de escondernos, pero fue inútil, la sombra parecía ver en la oscuridad._

_-No os preocupéis pequeñas, todo acabará pronto, no me gustaría que unas niñas tan bonitas como vosotras sufrieran innecesariamente- por su voz sabía que sonreía._

_Primero cogió a mi amiga, ella trató de patalear, escaparse, pero era inútil. Lloraba desesperadamente, gritando mi nombre en busca de ayuda. Pero yo no la escuché, solo podía ver la salida del callejón, el hombre se había movido y había dejado un hueco por el que escapar. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacía la salida, la libertad, la salvación. Pero dejé a mi amiga atrás, oí como la tiraba al suelo, estaba furioso por mi huida, oí un golpe y luego otro, cerré los ojos. Mis piernas seguían corriendo, corrí hasta llegar a casa, había escapado, me había salvado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ella, la había dejado atrás, sola, yo la había matado._

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo por mi rostro, como aquella noche. No, esta vez no pasaría lo mismo, no saldría corriendo, no podía permitir que alguien volviera a morir porque yo no hiciera nada por ayudarlo. Corrí hacía el centro del claro, apareciendo en escena ante los atónitos ojos de Yoh y Manta, por su parte el chico que estaba a punto de matar a mi amigo sonreía.

-Así que aparecen los refuerzos...

-¡Déjale en paz! ¡No permitiré que le mates!- estoy de pie delante de Yoh, plantada frente a un chico desconocido que me da miedo, justo como la sombra del callejón, sacudo la cabeza para librarme de esos pensamientos.- ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño! Yo soy la que debería morir... No huiré...Ella debe huir... ¡Ella debe salvarse!

Las palabras salieron solas, dije todo lo que debería haber dicho aquella noche, hice lo que debería haber hecho esa noche. En ese momento no estaba en el claro, detrás mía no estaba Yoh y el que me atacaba no era un chico de peinado extraño, en ese momento estaba en el callejón de mis pesadillas, protegiendo a mi mejor amiga muerta y enfrentando a la sombrá que acabó con su vida, había regresado 5 años en el pasado para intentar hacer lo correcto.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero aún así no permitiré que te pongas en mi camino- corrió hacía mi y yo solo cerré los ojos, esta vez no huiría.

-¡Chinmoku!- oí que Yoh gritaba, pero no me moví, esta vez sería yo la que muriera para que un amigo pudiera huir.

* * *

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sé que es lo de siempre, pero estoy de exámenes finales y no tengo nada de tiempo libre, todo es estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Además se me fue la inspiración durante bastante tiempo (igual se nota un poco en el capi, fue flojillo lo siento U_U) Aviso de que tardaré en volver a actualizar seguramente, aunque ya me quedan menos semanas de exámenes =D

Espero no haberles defraudado demasiado con el capitulo ^^

**~Laylah~**


End file.
